1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat. Specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle seat including an air passage formed to extend in an in-plane direction in a pad for supporting a body of an occupant.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been known a vehicle seat having a fan for sending air from a rear side to a body of an occupant through a pad (see, for example, JP-A-2002-17510). In this vehicle seat, in order to distribute air from the fan broadly in an in-plane direction on a rear surface side of the pad such that the air can be sent into the pad, a plurality of hollow air passages are formed to extend in the in-plane direction in a rear surface of the pad.
However, in the above related-art technique, the air passages are provided in an installation area of a supporting spring suspended between seat frames, and particularly, provided in an installation area of the supporting spring for supporting a portion of the pad to which a body pressure tends to be applied. Therefore, the air passages may be clogged by squashing of the pad due to sitting pressure.